1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigeration and air conditioning system. In particular, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for saving energy in the operation of a large building employing chilled water air conditioning systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In large buildings, air conditioning systems are designed to promote year-round cooling. This characteristic is essential to a cooling system designed for buildings in which the outer peripheral surfaces and areas are subject to wide temperature gradients while the inner portions remain relatively stable regardless of the ambient conditions.
Such an air conditioning system must, in general, be operated during substantially the entire year to provide the necessary cooling and air circulation. In the winter, the rooms on the outer periphery of the building must be heated and the interior rooms having no external exposure must be cooled. In the summer, the entire building must be cooled.
Since chilled water air conditioning systems in large buildings are commonly operated year round, to save energy, it is important that all elements of the chilled water air conditioning system be operated in the most efficient manner.